Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2014-41469 describes a prior art example of a rotational operation device. The rotational operation device described in the publication includes a steering shaft, a holder, a torsion coil spring, and a case. The steering shaft rotates integrally with a steering wheel. The holder is fixed to the steering shaft. The torsion coil spring is fitted onto the steering shaft. The case accommodates the holder and the torsion coil spring. The torsion coil spring includes two protrusions that are located at opposite ends of the coil. The case supports one of the two protrusions in an immovable manner. The holder supports the other one of the two protrusions. Rotation of the steering shaft applies force to the protrusion supported by the holder and twists the torsion coil spring. In this structure, when the steering shaft rotates and twists the torsion coil spring, the twisting force is transmitted as an operational reaction force to the steering wheel. This allows the user to perceive the operational reaction force.